Futurepedia:Images
General rules for image use on Futurepedia. Deletion #An image will be deleted as soon as an administrator finds it if: ##No description for the image has been presented. ##No source for the image has been presented. ###Acceptable sources include all official Back to the Future products ##No licensing information for the image has been presented. ##The image does not qualify as fair use. ###If an image is uploaded exclusively to be showcased in a gallery, it does not qualify as fair use. #An image will be deleted if it remains unused after two days from its uploading or removal from any article(s) it previously appeared in. #Images that do not fall under the speedy deletion criteria should be deleted through Futurepedia:Images and media for deletion. For specific instructions, see the "Instructions" section of the page. ##If an image is obvious vandalism or a low-quality duplicate, it may be tagged for speedy deletion. #Do not upload any file which is simply a resized and not otherwise altered version of an image that already exists on Futurepedia. They will be deleted. Duplicate images #Duplicate images should not be uploaded unless intended to replace a lower quality version of the same image. Obvious duplicate images will be speedy deleted. Quality #Images should be of the highest quality possible; in the case of duplicate images, the highest quality image is kept. Wikia accepts images up to 4 MB in size. Do not scale down the image yourself, as scaled-down images may be of limited use in the future. Formatting #Images should ideally be formatted using the template. Other formatting versions are acceptable, as long as they provide a description, source and licensing information. ##'Always' tag your image with one of the image copyright tags. ##'Always' specify on the description page where the image came from, such as a URL (for official websites), or the name of the source from which the image is scanned or captured. Don't put credits in images themselves. ##Use a clear, recognizable, non-duplicated filename. Note that if any image with the same title has already been uploaded, it will be replaced with your new one. #'Do not' upload content with false descriptions, sources, or copyright tags. The image will be deleted and you will be blocked. #Images should be categorized by source, subject, and type. Cropping #If an image has unsightly letterbox frames or other segments that distract from the primary image, it should be cropped to remove these segments. #Speech bubbles should ideally be cropped out of an image. If it is not possible to crop them out, the text in the bubbles should be left in if the bubble is intact. If the bubble is cut off, the text should be removed. File types #Use JPEG format for photographic images and game screenshots over 256 colors. ##MediaWiki software and/or images.wikia.com hates large progressive JPEGs and will not display them properly. The reason for this bug has yet to be found and the definition of "large" has yet to be determined, so just use standard encoding unless you're prepared to wrestle with the server when the image doesn't display right. ##Don't use lossless JPEG format. The server can't tell the difference when uploading, can't make it into thumbnails, and no browser supports it properly. #Use PNG format for icons, logos, drawings, maps, flags, program window screenshots, and other images with relatively few colors, but sharp color transitions. SVG may be used, provided the image is provably redrawn from an official source. #Use GIF format ONLY for inline animations (keeping in mind that animations are generally not encouraged on Futurepedia). #Use Ogg Vorbis for audio. Do not simply rename MP3 or WAV files to OGG, as this will cause your audio file to be deleted and you may be blocked for uploading content with a false description. #''Do not'' use Windows BMP format images; they are uncompressed and take up too much space. #If you upload a JPEG or PNG graphic that was downloaded verbatim from the Web or underwent minimal modifications (like cropping), please do not resave them in another format; if you edited them, save them in the same format you acquired them in. In particular, resaving JPEG images as PNGs is completely pointless, as it does not remove compression artifacts and merely increases image size. ##If the only modification you make to a JPEG is cropping, please use JPEGCrop or a similar lossless JPEG manipulation program. Usage #Images must be used in a page within a reasonable time from when they are uploaded. Unused images are deleted weekly, if not sooner. #For free image hosting, try ImageShack, PhotoBucket, or a similar provider. Abuse of Futurepedia's upload function for personal use will result in a temporary or permanent block per our blocking policy. Please remember that your user page is not your primary contribution to this wiki, and Futurepedia is not a free host or webpage provider. See also *Futurepedia:User image policy *Wikipedia:Preparing images for upload Images